The Salem Witch Trial of Annabeth Chase
by General of the BVB Army
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I was watching this movie called An American Haunting today, and it took place in Tennessee (the state I live in) , and it was about the Bell Witch(if you don't know who I'm talking about look her up). That got me thinking about the Salem Wicth Trials, and I thought that it would be an awesome idea! So here it is!**

**Annabeth POV**

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Coming!" I yelled, to whoever was at the door. I ran to get it, and when I opened it, I saw the town pastor, Zeus, and a man that looked vaguely familiar.

"Annabeth Chase?" He asked in a deep voice that kind of reminded me of an earthquake. **(Hint, Hint, Nudge, Nudge)**

"Yes?" I asked innocently. He looked at a piece of paper, and started reading from it.

"You are set to go to trial on the charges of witchcraft. Your first meeting is in fifteen days. You will not be required to go to jail, but I will send my son, Perseus Jackson, and five of his friends to make sure that you do not try to leave town. He will arrive later tonight." The man said, and then I remembered who he was.

Poseidon. My mom's biggest rival. A feud had been going on between our families for years. I don't even know what it's about.

"Wait… witchcraft? How do you gather that _I_, of all people, am a witch?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, there are numerous counts of you talking to yourself in two strange languages, and other forms of strange behavior." He stated emotionlessly. My mouth dropped open.

"I don't talk to myself. When I read and think my mouth moves along with the words to help me process it. And I speak English, Greek, and French! Fluently, too! They aren't exactly strange languages! And exactly what other counts exactly?" I exclaimed.

"They will be stated at your first trial. Have a good evening." He said, and they left abruptly.

My mouth gaped, and I walked over to the couch in a trance. I finally snapped out of it, realized what had just happened, and cried. About thirty minutes later, I heard another knock on my door. I wiped my eyes, and got up to answer it. I opened the door, and saw my five best friends, Thalia, Silena, Juniper, Clarisse, and Katie.

They noticed the tear streaks on my face, and their happy expressions turned into worried and concerned ones. They led me back to the couch, and surrounded me.

"Annabeth… What happened?" Thalia asked, wiping my face as a few stray tears fell down my face.

"I… I was accused of witchcraft. My fist trial is in fifteen days." Then I broke down crying again. They all patted my back comfortingly, and told me it was going to be okay.

"Annabeth, you're not going to lose. If there is one thing I know about you, it's that you never give up without a fight!" Clarisse said. I shook my head.

"They said that I wasn't required to go to jail, but Poseidon's son, Perseus, and five of his friends were going to make sure that I don't leave town." I said, in between sobs. As if on cue, we heard another knock on the door.

Thalia went to open it, and I saw, who I assumed, was Perseus. He looked nervous, while everyone glared at him.

"Uh, I'm Perseus. But call me Percy." He said. Thalia let him in, and I got a good look at him. He was tall, muscular, but not overwhelmingly so. He had straight, raven black hair, and gorgeous sea-green eyes.

I know it wasn't rational for me to think this about my guard but he was very handsome. Then five more men filed in. One had shaggy, shoulder-length, black hair, and onyx eyes. He was also wearing all black clothes. One had a goat-like goatee, and was wearing a hat that hid his hair. One was a large African-American man. Another was a Hispanic looking man with black hair. And the last one was almost as tall as Percy, and had curly brown hair that fell into his light blue eyes.

"I know you're assigned to Annabeth, but let me just say this one thing… You are a JERK!" Thalia exclaimed, looking pointedly at Percy.

"Let me introduce these men here before I start explaining. The man with the black clothes is Nico. The man with the goatee is Grover. The Hispanic one is Chris. The curly-haired one is Travis, and the last one is my servant Charles, but he likes to be called Beckendorf." They all waved, while we gave them death glares.

"Okay, you introduced them. Now, EXPLAIN!" Katie said, crossing her arms.

"Okay. We believe that you are innocent. We don't believe in witches, and that everything has a natural reason, even if we can't explain it. We volunteered because we want to help prove your innocence. I know you may not believe me, but it's true." He said, seeing our incredulous looks.

" Really? You're going to help me, prove my innocence?" I asked, standing up, and walked over to stand in front of them.

"Yes. We hate the fact that people are killed just because of a silly superstition. So do you believe us?" The one called Travis asked. The girls all looked at me, and I nodded. They nodded as well.

"Yes. Where do we start?"

**A/N: Hey! Hope you liked it! Sorry I made Beckendorf a servant, but that's the way things worked back then. I didn't want to make him a servant, but you're just going have to wait and see wait happens. Review if you did! Review if you didn't! Heck flame it for all I care! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, peoples! What's been going on lately? Did you know that people actually **_**did**_** get arrested during the Salem Witch Trials for speaking languages other than English? It's messed up. ENJOY!**

**Annabeth POV**

"Well, first, you should tell us what you got arrested for." Percy said, looking me over.

"He said that I talked to myself, spoke in two strange languages, and exhibited other strange behaviors." I stated, remembering the smirk on Poseidon's face. Like, 'What better way to get revenge on Athena than arrest her daughter for witchcraft?'

"What languages do you speak exactly?" Nico asked, curiously.

"French and Greek. Not exactly the strangest languages." I said bitterly.

"You're right. They're not. And how exactly do you talk to yourself?" Beckendorf spoke up for the first time. I looked over at my friends and noticed Silena staring at him. But she noticed me looking and stopped.

"I don't. When I think or read, my mouth moves along with the words. To help me process them." I added on as an afterthought.

"Okay. That's good. You don't have many things-" Grover was interrupted by my mother and father coming through the door. They were laughing but when they noticed us, they stopped.

"Annabeth, who are these people?" My mother, Athena, asked warily.

"Uh... This is Percy, Grover, Nico, Travis, Chris, and Beckendorf." I pointed them out to my parents.

"What are they doing here?" My father asked. I looked at the boys silently asking with my eyes if I could tell them. They nodded in understanding.

"I have been accused of witchcraft. I was set on house arrest, and my first trial is in fifteen days. They're here to help me prove my innocence." I said, tearing up again. Thalia came up to me and wrapped her arms around me as I started crying again.

"Annabeth... I'm sorry. We know you're innocent, but I don't think that we can help you. Especially since we're leaving to go to the college in Boston tomorrow." My dad said, as I remembered that they were going to go to Boston to teach at the new college.

"It's okay. I know that you would help me, if your situation were any different. I understand." They nodded, kissed my forehead, and headed upstairs. Percy came up to me and awkwardly wrapped his arms around me, like Thalia.

I started sobbing again as they held me in the middle of the room. When I finally quieted down, they walked back to their original positions. I stayed in the middle of the room, silently.

"I think we should have partners. We pair up, and do research and investigate seperately. How does that sound?" Chris asked, and we all mumbled our agreement.

"Okay. Nico and Thalia. You two okay working together?" Percy asked. They looked at each other and nodded. They walked into my kitchen and started talking.

"Uh... I nominate Clarisse and Chris to work together!" Travis exclaimed. Clarisse and Chris nodded and walked to a secluded corner of the room.

"Travis and Katie!" Silena exclaimed and Katie and Travis walked outside.

"Juniper and Grover." Percy said. They walked a little ways up the stairs.

"Silena and Beckendorf." I said emotionlessly. Silena nodded excitedly as they walked to the opposite corner of the room. That left me and Percy. I sat next to him on the couch and leaned my head on his shoulder.

He patted my curly, blonde hair sadly. He leaned his head on mine.

"You're not going to get hurt. We're going to prove you innocent." He said looking at me with his big, green eyes.

"I know. But I can't help but feel a little worried." He tilted my chin up and looked me in the eyes.

"It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine. Believe me." I nodded, as he wrapped his arms around me-less awkwardly this time. I buried my face in his shoulder and started crying again.

He rubbed my back, as I ruined his shirt.

"Okay... I'm fine. Just have to... take a few... deep breaths." I breathed, in between deep, steadying breaths. I finally regained my composure and pulled back. I looked up at his face and noticed that it looked slightly disappointed.

He nodded and looked around the room.

"Okay. You should tell me a little about yourself. Like your full name, how old you are. All of those things." He said and I thought.

"My full name is Annabeth Jennifer Chase. I am sixteen years old and my parents names are Fredrick and Athena Chase. As you can probably see, we have an obsession with owls and olives." I said, gesturing to the rest of the room which was decorated with the aforementioned items. "That's really all I can think of. Tell me about yourself."

"My full name is Perseus Robert Jackson. I am sixteen as well. And my parents are named Poseidon and Sally Jackson. We have an obsession with the ocean and horses. And I am part of a secret society who don't believe in witches. What you have to do to be a part of it, is have another member ask you to join." He said without hesitation, as if it was no big deal at all.

"Really? How many members are there? What are their names?"

"Uh, there's... Me, Grover, Chris, Beckendorf, Travis, Travis' brother, Connor, Nico, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Will Solace, and a few others. Grover asked me to join. I think after this is all over, we're going to ask you girls to join. Piper's the only girl right now."

"I would be happy to join. I don't think I'll ever look at the world the same, after this." I whispered. He pulled me back into a hug.

"Yeah. Okay, you need to tell me all of the behaviors that you shown over the last few weeks, that could've been confused with witch behavior."

**A/N: Hey! You know I had a weird dream that Percy was chasing Nico, who was in his boxers, with Riptide, screaming 'OH MY GODS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!' And then they passed Annabeth, who was talking to Poseidon via Iris Message, about burritos. It was weird... Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, friends! Thank you for the nice reviews! I'm kind of going through writer's block right now, so if you have any ideas you would like to share with me, feel free to. ENJOY!**

**Percy POV**

"Okay, let me think..." Annabeth closed her eyes and then opened them again. "I got sick last week and kept on getting massive headaches. Does that count?" She asked, leaning her head back on the couch.

"Unfortunately, yes. Do you have strange dolls, cloths, anything like that?" I asked, looking around the room. It was mostly brown, but there was some gray in it. Dang, my living room is blue and green!

"No. At least, I don't think I do."

"Okay. Are you okay? You don't look to good." I stated, worriedly. She was pale and she looked about ready to pass out.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. I got up early this morning and it's getting really late..." By the time she finished her sentance she was already asleep on my shoulder.

I sighed, picked her up bridal style, and started carrying her toward the stairs. Juniper and Grover were still sitting there, talking.

"Hey. Can you guys move? And, Juniper, where's Annabeth's room?" I asked, as Annabeth snuggled into my chest.

"Sure. First door on the right." I nodded and carried her up the stairs. She was _really_ light.

I stretched my arm a little and turned the knob to her room. The door swung open and I walked inside. Two of her walls were covered with bookshelves and the other two were covered with blueprints. Her bed was up against one of the blueprint covered walls.

I tried to lay her down, but her hands clung to my shirt. I tried to pry them off but they wouldn't budge. Eventually, I gave up and sat down on the bed next to her. She leaned into my side, and sighed deeply.

A couple minutes later, I tried to get up, but she started mumbling, and shifted closer so I couldn't get up. I tried this two or three more times, before I got tired myself, and started dozing off. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Next Morning**

I woke up to someone shaking me. I groaned and rolled over on my side. I realized my arm was around something and the previous night's events flooded back to me. My eyes snapped open and I saw blonde curls.

I turned back over onto my back, removed my arm from around her waist, and sat up. Silena was standing above me with a huge smirk on her face.

"Can I help you?" I asked, in a groggy but sarcastic tone.

"You like her, don't you?" She asked, her smirk growing wider.

"I just met her! And why do you ask?" I said quietly, scooting up against the headboard. Annabeth rolled over and laid her head on my arm.

"That's why. So do you?" She stated, pointing to Annabeth's head.

"Well, it's not like I _don't_ like her. But what kind of 'like' are you talking about exactly?" I chose my words carefully. She smirked and walked out of the room.

I tried to lay Annabeth's head on the pillow, but as soon as I did, her eyes snapped opened. She sat bolt upright and held her head with one of her hands. She stared at me with a confused expression on her face. Then, realization flooded into her eyes.

"Percy, what happened? Why are you in here?" She asked, still a little bit confused.

"Last night, you fell asleep, and I carried you upstairs. You wouldn't let go of my shirt, and so I gave up on that and sat beside you. Then I tried to get up a couple of times, but you almost woke up. And then I fell asleep." By then she was blushing furiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. You were asleep, and I really didn't mind." Oh, my gosh, did I really just say that?

"Oh, um, thanks. Do you want something for breakfast?" She asked, getting up and stretching.

"Sure. Do you need any help?" I asked, getting up, and following her downstairs.

"No, thanks. I need something to help distract me." I nodded, even though I was behind her.

We entered the living room, where everyone was either sprawled out on the floor or on the couch. I decided to get back at the guys for a prank that they had pulled on me a while back and yelled, "MY MOM'S MAKING PANCAKES FOR BREAKFAST!"

They got up almost immediately and ran toward the kitchen. Then they came back to the living room with confused expressions, while I was trying not to break down laughing. The girls were still asleep; I just couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing.

"That... was... _hilarious_! You should've seen the looks on your faces!" I said, in between fits of laughter.

"What's going on?" Clarisse yawned, getting up from her spot on the couch. Katie and Thalia were leaning on her, so when Clarisse got up, they fell into each other's heads.

They got up and shook Juniper awake. We all headed into the kitchen, where Annabeth was cooking eggs and bacon.

"Hey, Annabeth. How you holding up?" Thalia asked, softly. Annabeth turned around, and smiled sadly.

"I'm fine. So how exactly are we gonna do this?" She asked, turning back to her eggs.

"Well, you have to stay here. And at least one of us has to stay here with you. So I guess we could go in our pairings and search around town for useful information." Grover suggested, munching on his emergancy celery stick.

"That's a good idea. I'll stay here with Annabeth since she's my partner. All in favor say I." They all raised their hands and said 'I'.

"Okay, it's unanimous. We'll start after breakfast." Travis said, as Annabeth started passing around the eggs and bacon.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry about the crappy chapter, but at least there was some Percabeth in it! PEACE!**


End file.
